


Almost a Proposal

by iwanttoreadmore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Also because I love Clint, BAMF Darcy, Clint is there, Fake Relationship, I have failed you in this aspect, Pre-Relationship, There should have been more punching, There's swearing in this guys, WinterShock - Freeform, and talk regularly, and then he gets engaged without telling you he was even dating, fake engagement, feel bitter, i think she is anyway, if you're friends with an ex, no. This is in no way inspired by true events, only so he can say his line, shut up., thats the whole reason I put him in, then you're free to do whatever the hell you want, this is not an overreaction guys, what?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwanttoreadmore/pseuds/iwanttoreadmore
Summary: Darcy runs into someone she really doesn't want to see. What's a girl gonna do, other than asking the closest cute guy to propose to her?





	Almost a Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE thanks to my awesome beta reader Devidlg. I couldn't have done (most of) this without her. Also, her works are absolutely brilliant. You all should go check them out.

"Darcy, isn't that Adam?"

Darcy practically snapped her neck when she turned to where Jane was pointing, and immediately began to freak out. That asshole KNEW that this was girls night bar. He fucking knew and came anyway! 

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, Janey, what am I going to do?? I can't let him see me here like this! Not tonight!" 

Jane look over to where Thor sat, and opened her mouth.

"Jane, no. We are not giving him the fucking satisfaction of getting a bloody Avenger involved!" Especially when he didn't know that she knew any of them. 

Jane watched Darcy, as Darcy watched her ex, and flung herself under the table when he started to turn their way. "Darce? Now may not be a great time to tell you this, but, everyone can still see you. I think you're drawing more attention to us by being under there than anything."

Darcy slapped at Jane's legs and hushed her. A plan. That was all she needed. There was no way she was going to let him think that she was moping over him. Besides, she was more bitter than anything. Asshole. For all he knows, she was here to celebrate! This could be a big night for her! She looked around, trying to figure out a plan, when Rogers and Barnes walked in, and headed for Thor's booth. So much for a girls night. 

While the night was supposed to be just Jane and Darcy, Darcy hadn't been able to bring herself to say no to the big guys puppy eyes. And, then it turned into a bonding experience for Thor's 'brothers in arms'. Speaking of arms, Barnes's left arm was noticeably skin-like. Stark must have figured out that sleeve he had been muttering about. Hell, with his new 'do, Bucky was hardly recognizable. If he hadn't walked in with Rogers, Darcy wouldn't have know who the hell he was. And she practically lived with the guy! (The fact that they had never spoken, or even met, for that matter meant nothing. Darcy had herself a plan.) 

Darcy put, what she hope was a convincing smile on her face, and sauntered over to Thor. 

"Lighting sister! I thought we were to stay away from you on this eve?" 

Darcy's smile turned genuine when she turned to Thor. "Only when I don't initiate contact, big guy." Then she turned to his friends. Steve was staring at her suspiciously, Clint had a smirk, like he knew exactly what was going to happen next, but Barnes... Barnes was looking at her with a look in his eye that made her heart skip a beat. 

"Hey soldier, can I ask you a favor?"

Barne's lips turned up into a leer, that she'd never admit she found attractive, and he chucked. "When a pretty girl asks for a favor, I do it. What'll it be Doll?"

Darcy bit her lit, and looked up at him from under her eyelashes. When he raised a brow at her, she dropped the act, straightened, and announced "I need you to propose to me."

Bucky ignored Steve's startled sputtering, and Clint's exclamation of "Aww, beer, no!", while he gave Darcy a speculative look. 

"Doll, I thought you'd never ask." 

Darcy clapped once, and then turned to check the situation. Adam hadn't noticed her yet, but his bitch fiancé looked like she was about to turn to face their way. "Okay! I'm going to need to to go over to Janey and my table, and pretend you've never met Tall, Light, and Wholesome, over here. Or any Avenger for that matter."

Steve immediately glared in protest, but Bucky just waved his hand in Steve's face. "Punk, it's not going to kill anyone if I'm 50 feet away from you." 

With that said, Darcy gave a chuckling Thor a smile and turned to leave. Bucky stepped over, lightly touched the small of her back, and guided them back to the the table Darcy had abandoned minutes earlier. 

"Who's the guy you're trying to get back at?"

Darcy glanced up at Barnes's face, and he raised a brow. 

"The blonde asshole over there, with the unfairly pretty brunette hanging off his arm. Son of a bitch is already fucking engaged. I didn't even know he was dating." 

By that time, they had reached the table, and Jane chimed in to help, "They broke up six months ago, but they're still friends. I think they talk more than Thor and I do."

Darcy snorted. "Janey, the only reason we talked more than you and Thor, is because you're always busy Science-ing!, and Thor is an actual alien demigod, who spends more than half of his time off planet."

Bucky gave an amused laugh. And holy hell Batman, Darcy sure wasn't expecting his laugh. She wasn't even aware that a laugh could sound like that, all warm, and attractive, and oh, my, god, she needed to pull herself together, before Jane, or worse, Barnes, noticed her staring at his mouth. 

"On that note, Darce, it looks like we've been spotted. The son of a bitch, and his fiancé are headed this way. What's your plan?"

Darcy grinned at Jane, and Jane dropped her head to the table with a mumbled 'no'. 

Darcy giggled at Jane's reaction and snuggled into Bucky's arm. "Well Janey, we're here to celebrate my engagement."

Jane groaned and straightened to give Darcy a glare. "I'm not letting you do this, Darce. You have the high ground in this."

"But, Janey! You know what he did to me!"

Bucky casually wrapped his arm around Darcy, and leaned over closer so only Jane and Darcy could hear. "Doll, Jane could have the right idea. We've got no ring, and a couple headed our way. I already agreed, so I'll go along with you. Whatever you decide, you have to decide now."

"Oh, god. Bucky, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to do this. Of course you don't have to do this. This was ridiculous."

Bucky lifted Darcy's chin so she'd look at him. "Hey, Darce, it's okay. I'm just saying, let's not start this with a fake relationship, and I'll stick around for moral support while they're over here." 

Darcy blushed, and looked away when Jane 'awed'. She cleared her throat and stepped away. "Okay! Well, now that we've covered that..."

"Darcy! Sweetheart, it's so good to see you!" Adam stepped over, and pulled Darcy in for a hug. "Why don't we join you for some drinks? You remember Jaycee, don't you?" 

Darcy gave her a weak smile. "Hey... Jace. So good to see you again. Have you met my friends Jane and..." Darcy glanced over at Bucky, stalling trying to figure out what to introduce him as. 

"James. I'm Darcy's friend, James." He held out his hand for a shake. "So, how do you know Darcy?"

Adam raised his brow and gave Bucky a once over. "We've been friends for a long time."

"And they dated before Adam dumped Darcy for Jaycee!" Jane helpfully chimed in. 

"Oh my god Jane. No. That's not how we're doing this." 

The five of them stood awkwardly around the table before Bucky cleared his throats and looked over at Adam and Jaycee. "So, how long have you been together?"

Jaycee beamed at him and grabbed Adam's arm. "We've been engaged for a month, but we started dating a little over six months ago."

"Wait, what?" Darcy took a step back. She felt herself go pale, and felt like she had been dealt a physical blow. "Over six months? How much over??"

Adam ran a hand through his carefully styled hair. "Oh, c'mon Darcy, it's not important..."

Darcy started to see red. "Not important? Did you just say NOT IMPORTANT?! You fucking asshole, you dumped me, and wanted to stay friends, so we did. We talked at LEAST once a freaking week, for five months, without so much of a mention, that you were dating someone else! Hell, you only told me about Jaycee AFTER YOU GOT ENGAGED, WHEN YOU FOUND OUT WE WERE BOTH ATTENDING THE SAME EVENT! God Adam, would you have even told me if we weren't going to meet?!" 

Adam grabbed Darcy's arm. "Darcy, calm down! You know I hate when you freak out like this."

Bucky growled something under his breath, and took a step forward. "Listen, buddy---"  
But Darcy pulled her arm away from Adam before Bucky could say anything else. 

"Don't. Just, god, don't." She took a deep breath, and bit back her tears. 

Adam scoffed. "Yeah, dude. Back off."

"Oh, that's it!" Darcy turned her back on Bucky, and swung her fist out, and heard a satisfying snap. Darcy spun on her heels, and walked out of the bar to the sounds of Jane's applause. 

As soon as Darcy walked out of the bar doors, she took two steps before leaning against the building and letting out a sob.

"Doll?"

Cradling her fist, Darcy turned to see Bucky hovering a few steps away. As soon as he saw the tears in her eyes, he closed the distance between them. "Aw, Darcy, don't do that. Please don't cry, he's not worth that."

Darcy let out a teary laugh, "no, I know. He's not... it's just... damn it hurts. Mostly the hand, but it all hurts."

Bucky let out a soft laugh, and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Doll, you're something else."

"Oh god, please don't say that I'm not like most girls. That's such a cliche, and I'm so over it, and---", before Darcy could say anything else, Bucky rested his forehead on hers. 

"Darcy, what do I have to do to get you to stop talking?" Darcy stared at him with wide eyes, and he searched them before, slowly, slowly, moving forward and guiding them into a kiss. 

After a few seconds, Bucky pulled away and grabbed Darcy's hand. "Why don't we go wrap this up?"

Darcy blinked a few times to clear her head. "Was that a euphemism for something fun? I really want that to be an euphemism."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all, it's important to me that you guys know that Bucky noticed Darcy, and liked her. Never thought he'd even have a chance to really talk to her. DESPITE THE FACT THAT THEY HAVE LIVED IN THE SAME BUILDING FOR JUST OVER A YEAR. 
> 
> MORE IMPORTANTLY! Steve totally spilled Clint's beer into his lap. He was really surprised at Darcy's request, and knocked it right over. It's great. Possibly my favorite part. 
> 
> Also, Clint totally knew that Darcy was going to ask Bucky to pretend to be her fiancé. Clint's a bro. (As is Thor. Obviously.)


End file.
